User blog:Seth4564TI/Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Review
Hey everyone. So, another month, another CPR party begins... And oh boy, ooh boy this review is gonna be crazy. Let me start off by saying this is an opinion,- An opinion meaning it's what I think of the party, and it will not effect how you think (Or maybe it will), because that is ' your opinion'. So, this is a review of the Penguin Games: Pirates VS Captains party- You'll figure out why I call it that after reading. This party is a complete disaster, and I do not recall anybody who's been asking for a fruit party anyways- And even if you did, I bet you would of liked that volcano to return. Well, oh well- It didn't, so 2012 Fruit Party fans, that's already a nice treat for you! (Haha, get it? Treat?.. Cuz... fruit... no? Okay.) ON TO THE PROS! The Pros SOME of the decorations So let's start off this review saying that some of the decor is pretty cool. Unfortunately, I can list all the rooms without the list being too long: *Ski Village *Beach *Town *Night Club *Coffee Shop *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Pizza Parlor *Iceberg Aaand that's it. That's all the rooms I like, however, we can't judge those because they were drawn from 2007 - 2011 by original CP, so, onto the next pro: The Cream Soda Minigame Bravo to CPR for being creative and coming up with a minigame for this party, it's pretty cool, but not too many people seem to understand it, because, at the time of writing this, you have to wait 30 minutes until the barrels come back, and the barrel thing will last for only 10 minutes. Also, the team thing from the Penguin Games is pretty cool (Part of the reason why I call this "Penguin Games: Pirates VS Captains") Next pro! There is no next pro Huh? Wait, what? There is no third pro? Well, yeesh, fine then, you negative nancy, then let's head to the cons. The Cons Horray! Fruit! Wait, what?! The Fruit Idea Is Pointless So like... Uh... Yeah, fruit... Why? Why did CPR decide to call this a festival of fruit, when it has nothing to do with the party other than be a nuisance to my favorite decorations? (Adventure party 2010 - 2011 forest & cove) And on top of that, as mentioned above, way at the tippy top of this review, there is no Kahuna Volcano, so if you were hoping for that, then, well, you're outta' luck- It basically makes the whole fruit thing pointless. Also, fun fact, when clicking on the Pirate sign at the Town, it will bring you to the Cove- That is because the Cove was the base for pirates at the 2010 & 2011 Adventure Party, and from there you could access the ship battle. Well, guess what? The ship battle is gone from the Cove, and can be only accessed from the Beach, which is where the Captains are. So, uh, yeah, take that, pirates! Yar' ain't gettin' anythin' but lemons and pineapples at yer base! Missing Rooms Island Adventure Party 2018 Hidden Lake.png Island Adventure Party 2018 Cave.png Island Adventure Party 2018 Rooftops.png Hey, remember Mermaid Cove? Well, too bad! No mermaid cove for you, mermaids! Seriously, what the heck? The penguin style catalog has mermaid costumes- So where's the mermaid cove?!?! Also, why in the world did they decide not to decorate the underground pool again? That was really cool of them to do last year, so why did they not bring it back this year? They had no reason for either! Oh, and also, because of the lame fruit decor at the Forest, there is no Treetops room- That room was amazing and felt adventurous, because you're literally climbing into trees. The plant feeding was cool, too, so it's disappointing that they decided not to bring it back... (Dumb fruit...) The Storyline This storyline is pretty bad, to be honest, it makes literally no sense. First of all, how in the world did Rockhopper lose his Cream Soda? And to make matters worse- How in the WORLD did they end up on Club Penguin island?! He has his Cream Soda on his ship- So how does it end up on the island and we never notice it at all, until he realizes it's gone? Oh, and he visited some tropical island apparently, and found... Fruit... To bring to the island... For no reason... Just... Okay, yeah... fruit... To make matters MUCH worse, and trust me, this is a storyline killer, you know how he says in the newspaper in response to looking for his cream soda on his ship: "I be struggling myself matey, not one single cream soda on here!", but... ROCKHOPPER!!!... YOUR MISSING CREAM SODA IS RIGHT THERE! THREE OF THEM! THREEEE! That's just a storyline killer. Also, why are we selling Cream Soda barrels in the Better Igloos catalog? That's kinda mean to Rockhopper. They Messed Up The Global Prizes So, the global prizes... Let me get this straight- Team pirate earned 80k in one day, 80,000 x 11 (The days left of this party) is 880,000. Team captain has just over 20k points, 20k x 11 is 220,000. So, tell me this- How in the world is any team going to reach past 1,000,000? 1,000,000 is BARELY possible for the pirates, and 500k, the first prize for Captains, is completely unreachable! So HOW is any team going to reach 10,000,000?!?!?! Also, at the top, it says, in quote: "new items will unlock for pirates or captains, depending on whether their team has earned enough points" Captains aren't going to get any of their prizes! Glitches This party has some pretty wicked glitches, such as, for example, some icons on the map not being clickable. Here's a gallery of some others: AdventureFire.png|What in the world is up with this fire? AdventureSoda.png|That cream soda barrel will always be there, no matter what. AdventureScreen.png|1: Why is that box floating? 2: Why can we sit on the screen? 3: What in the world is up with that plant?!?! (As of June 23rd, this was fixed. But none of these other glitches you see are fixed.) AdventureFlag.png|This flag looks pretty odd. AdventureTreasure.png|That sign's text is pretty off-center. AdventureWhale.png|Clicking that whale brings up the sensei scavenger hunt interface. The Conclusion This is CPR's worst party, ever. It was nothing like the 2018 Adventure Party, which they absolutely NAILED!, that party was really great because they included so much in it, including Mermaid Cove, the Underground Pool decor, the 2010/2011 Forest & Cove, Treetops, and even added in Rockhoppers Quest to it! They seriously nailed that party. This year, all we got was fruit. I rate this party a 2/10. As Reviewbrah once said... Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts